I will have my happy ending
by MoonHunter Thei
Summary: tazusa is still in blues about Pete. she just can't move on. shestarts dreaming and something happens in the end.
1. Chapter 1

I will have my happy ending.

-peteXtazusa- hope you enjoy it! It's just a short one…

Tears rolled down from her soft cheeks. It was the middle of the night and everything was silent, except for a girl, weeping on her bed. She can't stop thinking that the one she loved was gone.

"I can't forget you and you know that. I can't…" Tazusa's heart was filled with sorrow and grieving.

She did her best to try just sleep but it was too much. She tossed and she turned in her bed. Her heart was with discomfort without her angel guarding and watching her every night.

"I didn't even get a blink of sleep last night." She thought and she fixed her bed and got dressed.

"Tazusa, you seem troubled these past days. Are there any problems?" her coach asked with such sincerity in his voice. Tazusa just smiled and gave that caressing smile that isn't being seen for a while. That afternoon in class, she was spacing out in every subject and always to be saved by her seatmate from getting caught.

"Pete…" her voice disappeared in the wind and she let out a sigh. She stared into open space and thought of her love. What used to be the happy and energetic Tazusa seemed nothing after Pete stopped haunting her. Her friend Mika has been noticing and had been trying to let her spill the beans, but Tazusa is too hard.

This night. Tazusa fell asleep peacefully compared to the other nights. She felt like someone was watching, caring and missing her too, and it was no mistake that it can Pete.

Haha. And now I'm done with the first part. Please review and rate! There is still a second part coming but that will be short (or so I plan) and it will be the end! Anyway, thanks for reading

'Lotsa love,

~yukari-gurl _


	2. Chapter 2

ok, this is the end of this. almost forgot updating this story! anyways, enjoy

"Tazusa"

She turned around to see no one. She was in a white space where there was nothing and no one, except for her.

"Tazusa"

She knew that voice and it kept ringing in her spinning head. She couldn't bear the pain anymore. It was too much too handle.

"Tazusa"

She was caught in shock as she turned around once more to find someone else. He was crouched up, hiding his face and kept repeating her name.

Tazusa was paralyzed as she recognized those clothes and hair. She silently uttered his name as she did her best to fight the shock away and come closer to him. Tears ran down her eyes as he looked up at her. It really was him. His eyes were filled with happiness and no regrets but her eyes were with sadness and longing.

"Pete" with all her strength, she finally ran and hugged him while tears of joy streamed in her face. Pete smiled and caressed her cheeks.

"Tazusa, I'm sorry I kept you waiting"

"Pete, I love you" Tazusa kissed him without warning and wiped the tears off her face"Tazusa, so do I" Pete looked into her eyes. " this may be a dream, but i don't want for it to end. if it does, I want you to come back to me Pete. I need you more than anyone" Tazusa hugged him and didn't want to let go

Pete shook his head. " you cannot stay here. you can close your eyes to reality but you cannot close your heart."

"but, I want to make more memories with you and..." her voice trailed off, hesitating to say it but it blew off

"to show you how much I love you"

"I'm sorry, Tazusa. you cannot stay but I tell you, I will come back for you." Pete's smile disappeared in nowhere and he started to disappear too. shrinking, gliding to the back.

"NO! PETE DON'T LEAVE ME YET!" She ran to chase Pete as he was gliding and disappearing to nowhere. She tripped and once again, grieving filled her heart.

"Pete.." She opened her eyes to find herself back in her room. She stood up and looked at her watch and she would be running late if she didn't go already

Later in school, Tazusa's condition was worse. She spaced out just about half of every class. When it was lunch time, before she could start eating, Mika pulled her away and talked to her in front of her classroom.

"Tazusa, if you haven't heard we have a transfer student. I'd like you to meet him today. He came in late and just arrived today. Our teacher said you'd be his partner" Tazusa wasn't paying attention to her until she mentioned he was Canadian.

"His name is Pete Pumps" Mika called him and went out smiling at Tazusa as her eyes widened in surprise

"P-Pete" she uttered slowly as she got closer to him "Mika, I know him"

"that's good." Mika said and walked out of the scene. " go give him a tour now."

" Tazusa, I told you I'll come back" he smiled and took Tazusa's hand in his and smiled


End file.
